Temple of Airjitzu
The Temple of Airjitzu (formerly known as Yang's Haunted Temple) is a building located in Ninjago Sky. It was the home to the spirits of Sensei Yang and his students. A strict teacher, Yang grew insane in his efforts to teach his pupils the art of Airjitzu, leading him to lock his students in his temple. Some time later, Yang and his students died, and their spirits have haunted the building since. There also exists a curse, in which a person who does not leave the temple before sunrise will be transformed into a ghost. the temple later turned to Its orignal condition and is now the home of the Ninja. When the Ninja sought to enter the temple and claim the Scroll of Airjitzu, antics ensued as Yang tormented them. Despite gaining the scroll, the Ninja dropped it on their way out, prompting Cole to retrieve it. Incidentally, he failed to escape the temple before sunrise, and was transformed into a ghost. Several months later, when Nadakhan was recreating his home realm, he lifted Yang's temple into the sky. Yang confronted Nadakhan, who had the temple cleansed with water - forcing Yang and his students to leave. The temple was destroyed when Misfortune's Keep crashed into it, but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were undone and the temple was left unscathed. However, for whatever reason it remained floating in the sky. On the Day of the Departed, Yang sent Cole a message, leading him to go to the temple and confront Yang. While doing so, Cole accidentally opened the Departed Realm, freeing the spirits of the Ninjas' past villains. Yang took the Yin Blade from Cole and used it to open the Rift of Return, which he planned on using to resurrect himself. As Cole fought Yang's students throughout the temple, Yang stood on the roof of the building and opened the rift shortly before his fight with Cole began. Towards the end of their fight, Yang's students crossed through the rift and the Yin Blade was destroyed. Yang realized his wrongdoing and ascended towards the rift with Cole, but let go of him upon realizing the temple's curse required someone to stay behind. After the rift closed, the Temple of Airjitzu was restored to its original state. After Cole became human once more, he and the other Ninja gathered around a fire outside of the temple, proposing that they use the temple as a base in the future. History At an unknown point in time, Sensei Yang acquired the temple, taking residence within and using it to teach his martial art, Airjitzu. Attracting students, Yang taught them within his temple, only to eventually trap them inside, killing them and turning them into ghosts under his imprisonment. As a result of the students never being seen again following their arrival at the temple, rumors circulated concerning their fates, and following Yang's death, he would haunt his dojo. As a result of his demise and that of his student's, the temple became haunted as a result. Every night, the temple would become connected to an unknown dimension, and those that wandered within would be turned into Ghosts should they fail to leave by sunrise. As a result of its history, Yang's Haunted Temple became a tourist attraction. The Temple on Haunted Hill In an attempt to get a Scroll of Airjitzu to find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, the Ninja headed to Yang's Haunted Temple, introduced to it by Patty Keys, their tour guide, who explained the supposed 'legends' behind the temple. Undeterred, they snuck into the Haunted Temple at night, only to be confronted by the ghost of Yang himself, who assaulted them with their worst fears. In an attempt to escape, the Ninja discovered the temple had connected itself to a portal, trapping them within. Ultimately, the Ninja overcame their fears and were rewarded with a Scroll of Airjitzu; However, Yang immediately attempted to trap their souls with him forever, even as the sun began to rise. Realizing they risked being turned into ghosts, the Ninja fled, only for Cole to stay behind to pick up the scroll. Although he managed to escape before he was trapped, Cole was turned into a ghost as a result. Wishmasters While rebuilding Djinjago, Nadakhan removed Yang's Haunted Temple from the ground, connecting it with the floating landmass, to the awe of Patty Keys and her group. Angered by his trespassing, Yang came out to personally confront the Djinn; However, unimpressed, Nadakhan ordered Dogshank to blast the temple with a water cannon, simultaneously cleaning it and forcing Yang and his students to flee. Operation Land Ho! To prepare for the wedding, Nya was placed in Yang's Haunted Temple, where she was guarded by Bucko and Sqiffy. After being placed inside her wedding dress by Doubloon and Clancee, with the help of Dogshank, Nya soon afterwards met up with Jay, who had found her. Before he could free her and wish for Nadakhan to no longer become a Djinn, Jay was interrupted by several Sky Pirates. Even as Nadakhan began to take Nya to the wedding ceremony, Nya succeeded in convincing him to leave behind the Djinn Blade, allowing Jay to retrieve it and free his friends' souls. The Way Back In an attempt to stop the ceremony, the Ninja broke into Yang's Haunted Temple, fighting off Cyren and a few pirates. Despite their attempts, they failed to stop the wedding, and with Nadakhan's newfound powers, he chased them, Flintlocke, and Dogshank away, while banishing Clancee, Doubloon, and Monkey Wretch. Taking Nya back to her room, Nadakhan placed Dilara's resurrected soul inside her body, and the two reconciled in the temple. However, their reunion would be cut short when the Ninja, having hijacked the Misfortune's Keep, crashed the ship into Yang's Haunted Temple, completely demolishing both structures and throwing Nadakhan and Dilara out into the courtyard. After Jay made his final wish, the temple was rebuilt, but somehow left floating in the sky. This is most likely because Yang holds power over his temple, and let it stay in the air, which leads to Day of the Departed. Notes *It's implied that the Haunted Temple is connected to the Cursed Realm, hence why Cole, Yang, and his students became ethereal beings not unlike the Ghost Warriors. Appearances Gallery Yang 122.jpg Yang temple.JPG|Temple floating over Ninjago Sky in episode 64. Temple floating over Ninjago City.JPG|Temple floating over Ninjago City Category:Sensei Category:2015 Category:Buildings Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:2016 Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Sensei Yang Category:Day of the Departed